Pay Back Punk
by RainbowShelby
Summary: Based on some Tweets CM Punk sent out a couple weeks ago. his girlfriend is tired of Phil saying he dislikes christmas and sets out to prove it. what she doesn't know is that Phil has a secret of his own. rated M for curse words


**Merry christmas and happy new year. This was suppose to be up like the christmas eve but my Parents surprised us with a trip back to Iowa to see my family and friends and needless to say this one shot went on forgotten. So i follow CM Punk on Twitter and the stuff he puts on there is Hilarious. well i was reading some of his Tweets and got inspired. This is the first one of many i'm sure. i've got like four or five tweets i'm going to use. hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pay Back Punk<strong>_

Inspiration for this one shot: **CMPunk: I really hate Christmas. And CMPunk: I am the incognito gift card MASTER.**

* * *

><p>Abby stood in line with her Christmas haul and about twenty gift cards in her cart. As she pulled up to the cashier, she smiles.<p>

"you doing Phil's shopping too?" The Cashier, who also happened to be her best friend, asks

"No. helping him learn a lesson." she smirks, Carly laughs

"how much on each?"

"Nothing. Their props." Abby says with a grin. "you know how Phil always buys gift cards for everyone for Christmas?"

Carly nods as she rings my other stuff up.

"I'm returning the favor. Last year he got me a Victoria's secret gift card." Abby explains, "so I got plain bras and underwear."

Carly laughs and shakes head.

"please tell me you got real presents right?"

"P-lease I was done shopping by the end of November." Carly smiles and adds up my total and I pay her.

"you have to let me know how it goes." Carly says

"sure thing. Now I have a boyfriend to fool."

* * *

><p>-Christmas Eve-<p>

Phil Brooks, A.k.a CM Punk, walked down to the living room, For it being Christmas he was in a surprisingly good mood. He walked towards the Den to where his Girlfriend was putting the presents under the tree, Which she insisted putting up every year for the three years of dating. As he walked in he stopped mid-stride, his girlfriend was sitting on his comfy chair reading a book, the Christmas tree stood in the window with no presents under it.

"Umm...Abby where's the presents?" he asks. "I thought you went shopping?"

Abby looks up from her spot and smirks.

"Oh I pulled a you." she says, he looks back at the brightly lit tree and among the branches were about 20 gift cards to various places.

"Please tell me your joking?" Phil says with a frown

"No. I finally see your point of view babe." she says, "less of a hassle."

Phil stared down at his girlfriend in confusion.

"and why are you playing the part of the Grinch this year?" he asks

Abby scoffs,

"please as if you know the story of the Grinch." she says

"I'm not that anti Christmas."

"says the guy who told all his follows he hates Christmas." she says standing up and stretching.

"Babe you know full well half the shit I put on there is exactly that. Shit." Phil says following her as she makes her way to her office.

"So what gift card did you get me this year? Nancy's nook maybe?" Phil stops.

"Is this what it's about, because I got you a Victoria's secret gift card last year?"

"No Phil it wasn't just that." Abby sighs, "that card was the only thing you got me last year. I would have been happy if you got me some stupid trinket from some bumfuck truck stop you stopped at going to the next city but no you only me a victoria's secret card so I could get some sexy shit to wear to bed."

"shit Abigail why didn't you say something last year before you ruined this Christmas?"

"i didn't say something cause I didn't want to be ungrateful, so that I was only with you for your money."

"Abigail...Abby... when you said that you didn't want anything I actually thought you didn't want anything!" Phil starts to panic. "Shit Shit Shit..."

Abby couldn't help it, She started laughing. He looks at her confused.

"why are you laughing?" suddenly it clicked, "Where's the presents Abby?"

she opens the closet door to reveal the presents.

"Now Phillip, Tell me you don't like Christmas one more time." he frowns and starts taking the packages to the tree mumbling as he went.

* * *

><p>-later that night-<p>

Abby settled down into the couch as The Christmas Story starts suddenly her phone vibrated. She smiled at the message and looked over at Phil.

** CMPunk: I was proven wrong by my Lovely Girlfriend Abby_Lynn. I Love Christmas With My Abby**

Abby tap her Twitter App on her phone and type a response

** Abby_Lynn: CMPunk Better have more under the tree than a VS gift card, Love you too!**

Phil chuckles and kisses her temple.

"What did you want for Christmas?" he asks her.

"A Red Rider BB Gun!" she says

"You'll shoot your eye out kid," he says. She smiles and looks up at him

"I Love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>-Christmas Day-<p>

"AUNT ABBY!" ten year old Jesse screams jumping into her aunts arms.

"hey baby girl ready to open presents?"

"yes!" the little girl says wiggling out of Abby's arms. Both her and Phil's family were sitting in the Den. The presents had multiplied over the course of the morning. The couple knew that it would take forever to get everyone's presents done but none the less Abby was happy that they were together.

Two hours later they were done and they were talking about they're plans for the new year.

"I have another present." Phil says, his girlfriend looks up at him as he stands up and goes to the China Cabinet that sat in the back of the room.

"what are you doing?" Abby asks confused, Phil walks to where she was standing and smiles at her.

"Abigail Lynn Landon...You are the Only person who makes me laugh more than Colt. You accept me for who I am, No one has effected me the way you have Abby. And I knew from the moment I met you backstage at that Raw event that you were going to be a constant in my life. Now I want to make it official. Abigail Lynn Landon...Will You Marry Me?"

Tears filled Abby eyes halfway thought his speech. He stared into her eyes expectly.

"Oh..." She says, "Shit Phil I already wash your Undies so why not?"

he laughs and slides the ring on her finger.

"WAIT!" Jesse says, "Does she mean yes?"

her mother nods and Jesse smile.

"FINALLY!" she says, "DALTON'S GRANDPA MIGHT BE RIC FLAIR BUT I'Z GOT CM PUNK AS MY UNCLE!"

everyone laughs and Abby looks at Phil.

"Better than a Victoria's Secret gift card?" he asks

"Way better." she says kissing him

"MOMMY WHAT'S VICTORIA'S SECRET AND WHY AIN'T SHE SHARING!" Jesse yells.

Phil shakes his head and kisses Abby again.

* * *

><p><em><strong>so the line Abby says after he asks her hand in marriage is based off my aunt's reaction to my Uncle Steve's proposal. it was hilarious. oh and Jesse is based off Her daughter Jessica who is the cutest little shit ever.<strong>_

__**RainbowShelby**


End file.
